1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to dynamic overprovisioning for data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems execute many system tasks and housekeeping operations, such as garbage collection, wear leveling, bad block management, and the like in the course of their normal operation. Performing system tasks and housekeeping operations involves substantial overhead, such as increased write amplification in cases when non-volatile solid-state memory is used for storing data. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more efficient mechanisms for performing housekeeping operations.